Androgenic alopecia is an autosomal disorder which begins in puberty in genetically disposed individuals. Androgenic alopecia is also known as hereditary baldness, male pattern baldness, and seborrheic alopecia and occurs in males and females. The disorder is heterogeneous and increased circulating androgens are not the only causative factor. Historically, patients with male androgenic alopecia present with frontal recession of the hairline, especially at the temples and vertex, and androgenetic frontal hairline (incipient regression of terminal hairs into shorter thin hairs of the intermediate and vellous type). Minoxidil, available since 1988, produces a maximum of only 40% cosmetic responses in selected patients with vertex balding who are young, recently diagnosed and display small areas of alopecia. The response to minoxidil is not seen for 4 to 10 months and treatment must be maintained or the hairline regresses.
Saw palmetto is a small, creeping palm (Serenoa repens) of the southeastern United States, having palmately divided leaves with one-ribbed segments and black, one-seeded fruit. It is a native American tree of South Carolina and Georgia and extracts of this tree have been used successfully to treat benign prostatic hypertrophy. Extracts of saw palmetto act as a multi-site inhibitor of the hormone dihydrotestosterone (DHT) which is responsible for prostatic hypertrophy. Saw palmetto blocks approximately 50% of the binding of DHT to receptors in the prostate. It also blocks the uptake of DHT into the nucleus of prostatic cells, and strongly inhibits the action of the enzyme testosterone 5 alpha-reductase which reduces the conversion of testosterone to DHT.
Methods and compositions for increasing the growth of hair are needed, especially in situations of hair loss due to androgenic alopecia. One composition should be easy to apply topically and should promote hair growth. Another composition should be orally administered and promote hair growth.